Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 1)
Season 1 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: ''The Blood Gulch Chronicles ''began airing April 1, 2003. The season follows the accounts of the Red Team which consists of: The leader, Sarge; The lazy one, Grif; The so called "kiss ass", Simmons; and the semi-idiotic Donut. The season also follows the accounts of the Blue Team, which consists of their De facto leader, Church; The self proclaimed ladies' man, Tucker; The clueless Caboose; and the Freelancer Tex who is often associated with the Blue Team. It is the first full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Grif (17 episodes) *Simmons (17 episodes) *Sarge (9 episodes) *Donut (9 episodes) *Lopez (6 episodes) Blue Team *Tucker (18 episodes) *Church (16 episodes) *Caboose (16 episodes) *Tex (9 episodes) *Sheila (5 episodes) Other Characters *Vic (1 episode) *O'Malley (1 episode) Plot Trailer The very first trailer for the machinima [[Red vs. Blue|''Red vs. Blue]]. Episode 0 Another early trailer, episode 0 only has a partial list of season 1 characters and features extensive combat and violence. Set to Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff", this episode could not be included on the season 1 DVD for copyright reasons. Episode 1 - Why Are We Here? The first episode introduces five of the series' main characters. First introduced are Simmons and Grif as they ponder why they are in Blood Gulch, with a brief one-line about Master Chief and the Covenant forces. The episode then cuts to Tucker and Church as they spy on Grif and Simmons and argue with each other. Back at the Red Base, Sarge interrupts the banter of Grif and Simmons and orders them down from the top of the base ''"You ever wonder why we're here?" -Simmons Episode 2 - Red Gets a Delivery Sarge reveals the new Warthog that has just arrived from Command and that a new recruit will be arriving soon. This serves as the introduction of the Warthog; Grif suggests calling it a Puma, as he does not think it looks much like a warthog. This episode reveals Sarge's disdain for Grif and Simmons' sycophantic nature toward Sarge. Lopez makes his first appearance in this episode. "May I introduce, our new light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, maaag buffer suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog." -Sarge Episode 3 - The Rookies At the Red Base, the new recruit, Donut, arrives. With Sarge at Command receiving orders, Grif and Simmons take the opportunity to haze Donut mildly, sending him "to the store" on a fool's errand for nonexistent supplies (headlight fluid and elbow grease). Meanwhile, the Blue Team receives two new additions: Private Caboose and a M808-V Main Battle Tank. The end of the episode shows Donut approaching the Blue Base, mistaking it for the store. "You know what? I could blow up the whole god-damn world with this thing." -Church Episode 4 - Head Noob in Charge Church talks with Tucker about his girlfriend back home. Attempting to join the conversation, Caboose accidentally calls Church's girlfriend a "slut". In response, Church assigns him a bogus flag-guarding duty, instructing him to wait for the "General". Under the impression that he was helping the "General" to avoid leaving empty-handed, Caboose allows Donut to take the flag. "Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with just this stupid flag." -Donut Episode 5 - The Package is in the Open As Donut, who the Blues assume is Sarge (as both wear red armor), escapes with the flag, Church fires at him with a sniper rifle, missing each time. Church then orders Tucker to cut Donut off by using the teleporter; when Tucker fails to emerge on the other side, Church pursues on foot. Meanwhile, having heard the rifle shots, Grif eventually spots Church chasing Donut and decides to back up his teammate with the Warthog. "Simmons... get the Warthog." -Grif "Heh, you mean the Puma?" -Simmons "Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war." -Grif Episode 6 - 1.21 Giga-Whats?? Church catches up to Donut, who he eventually realizes is not Sarge. His armor charred black, Tucker finally emerges from the teleporter, startling the other two. When Donut insists that he is only a private, Tucker concludes that he has traveled back in time and has met a past version of Sarge. With the Warthog, Grif and Simmons then ambush Church and Tucker, pinning them behind a rock by using the Warthog's mounted chaingun. Realizing the situation, Caboose decides to use the tank to save his comrades. "Well, we'll just wait here; that thing's gotta run outa bullets sometime..." -Church Episode 7 - Check out the Treads on That Tank While Church and Tucker lament their current situation, Caboose hops into the tank. The tank's AI introduces itself as Sheila, and runs him through the tutorial mode. In an attempt to sneak up on the Blues, Grif and Simmons leave the Warthog and unsuccessfully try to go around the rock. Seeing that the Reds have abandoned their vehicle, Church and Tucker decide to grab it. The tank drives up behind the Reds and takes aim at Grif. "Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila." -Sheila "Hello. Sheila. Big tank lady." -Caboose Episode 8 - Don't Ph34r the Reaper Grif and Simmons flee from Caboose and Sheila, Grif abandoning Simmons after he had hatched a plan for a joint escape. Once Caboose manages to activate the auto-fire mechanism the tank begins to systematically target and destroy everything present. Sheila subsequently hits the Warthog, sending it flying, but Grif and Simmons continue to flee and successfully evade the cannon fire. Church becomes the next target, however, and is killed when Caboose fails to deactivate Shiela's auto-fire operation; Tucker accuses Caboose of being a team-killing fucktard. "That's not a target. That's Church." -Caboose Yeah its me! -Church Firing main cannon. -Shelia Oh son of a-'' -Church ''You just killed Church you team-killing fucktard. -Tucker Episode 9 - After Church Caboose and Sheila continue to blast away at the Warthog, eventually propelling it onto the top of the Red Base. The Reds suddenly receive a radio call from Sarge, who is returning to the gulch. Learning of the situation, he flies in with air support, bombing Sheila out of action. Initially struggling to open the driver canopy, Caboose narrowly escapes death. (This is the first episode in which Caboose is referred to by name; previously, he had always been simply the "rookie".) "Actually sir, things are kind of hectic right now. The new rookie arrived, and somehow he managed to infiltrate the blue base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their guys is dead, and there's this huge fucking tank about to destroy our base." -Grif "......Am I talking to the right base?"-Sarge Episode 10 - A Shadow of His Former Self While Caboose cleans the "black stuff" off of Tucker's armor, Tucker calls Blue Command for reinforcements. Vic, their contact at Command, informs them that they will be sent a "freelancer" mercenary named Tex. Church's ghost appears in order to warn the Blue Team about Tex, who once slaughtered his entire squad at Sidewinder. As he disappears, he warns his teammates to prevent Tex from becoming involved. Tex soon arrives, wearing black "Special Ops" armor. "Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to him, pulled Jimmy's skull right out of his head and beat him to death with it." -Church "That doesn't seem physically possible!" -Tucker "That's what Jimmy kept screaming!" -Church Episode 11 - Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. Lopez repairs the Warthog, while Grif takes the blame for its destruction. Meanwhile, at the Blue Base, Tex uses Caboose for target practice, while ignoring Tucker's attempts at friendly conversation. Tex suddenly decides to leave in order to infiltrate the Red base. During the attack, Tex sticks a plasma grenade to Donut's head and, in the ensuing chaos, also attacks Grif and Simmons. "Don't kill me! I'm too good-looking to die!" -Grif Episode 12 - Down, but not Out Having knocked out Grif and Simmons after attacking Donut, Tex retrieves the Blue flag, but is surprised and captured by Sarge and Lopez. Church appears again at the Blue Base and reveals that Tex is female. Back at the Red Base, the Reds want to airlift Donut, badly injured from the grenade explosion, out of the gulch for treatment. Tex eventually regains consciousness, and her voice modulator malfunctions, revealing her gender to the Reds. "What's the matter, you never seen a girl before? How long have you guys been out here?" -Tex Episode 13 - Human Peer Bonding Simmons and Grif are left to guard Tex. Meanwhile, Church continues to explain the situation to Tucker and Caboose, revealing that Tex's meanness and toughness are partially due to an AI in her armor. He then outlines a plan to rescue Tex. "What about you Caboose, are following any of this what so ever? " ''-Church ''" I think so,- that guy Tex is really a robot and you're his boyfriend, so that makes you..... a gay robot." -Caboose (sarcastic)"That's right Caboose, I'm a gay robot." -Church Episode 14 - Roomier Than it Looks To distract the Reds and deceive them into believing that the Blues have more Special Operations soldiers, Tucker and Caboose go through the teleporter to turn their armor black. When they attack the Red Base, Sarge mistakes Caboose's stupidity for tactical brilliance and summons Grif to help to repel this new attack, leaving Simmons alone guarding Tex. Church possesses Sarge's body and uses it to deceive Simmons and free Tex. However, Caboose, wishing to impress Church and make amends for killing him, shoots Sarge in the head with the sniper rifle, not knowing that Church was possessing Sarge's body. "Caboose, get behind the rock. They can still see you." -Tucker "They can't see me; I can't see them." -Caboose "That's because you're facing the rock." -Tucker Episode 15 - How the Other Half Lives Now both dead, Sarge and Church meet in the spiritual plane and talk. Sheila also appears here, but is quickly rebuked by Church, who is still angry at her for killing him. Church represents himself to Sarge as an angel and offers to lead him to heaven for a fee. The two swap complaints about their teammates until Grif revives Sarge by using CPR. Having forgotten his spiritual experience, Sarge initially thanks Simmons, but, upon learning that it was Grif who saved him, berates Grif for the illogicality of using CPR "for a bullet wound to the head." "Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth." -Simmons "I mean it's also Damn inconsistent...what would you do if they stabbed me in the toe, rub my neck with Aloe Vera!!! Hey there Grif, I think I feel and aneurism comin' on. Could you help me out with one of them therapeutic massages." - Sarge Episode 16 - A Slightly Crueler Cruller A healed Donut returns from Red Command with new pink armor, which he insists is "lightish red". Sarge pokes fun at Donut by addressing him with feminine titles like "Madam", "Barbie", and "Princess Peach". Sarge reveals that Lopez is actually a robot, and finally gets around to installing his voice card, but neglects to ground himself; static electricity damage to the card results in Lopez's inability to speak anything other than Spanish, which none of the Reds understand. "Lopez, would you like to shoot Grif?" -Sarge "Sí señor. Gracias." -Lopez "Its not pink, its lightish red." -Donut Episode 17 - Points of Origin Tucker, Caboose, and Church convince Tex to help them, since they rescued her as a favor. Meanwhile, the Red Team is still trying to understand what Lopez is saying. While Tex begins to repair Sheila, Church goes to higher ground to spy on the Reds. Finding his dead body still on the cliff, he berates his teammates for having neglected to give him a proper burial. "I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things." - Tex "Yeah, but you like it." -Tucker "Well I think it's important to enjoy what you do." -Tex Episode 18 - SPF 0 The Blues continue to discuss what to do with Church's corpse. After an interlude demonstrating the Reds' boredom, the episode cuts back to Church, who worries that Tex will soon kill the entire Red Team. If successful, she would then leave, probably never to be seen again, before Church could remove the AI from her armor. To prevent this, Church decides to warn the Red Team of her impending attack. After Church leaves, Caboose spies Donut through a sniper rifle, exclaims that the Reds have a girl, and ineptly reveals Church's plan to Tex. "Hey... Tex! Uh... Did you hear Church's secret plan to tell the Reds that you were fixing the tank?" -Caboose Episode 19 - Last One Out, Hit the Lights Church possesses Lopez's body to warn the Red Team, but finds that he can only speak Spanish. Caboose radios Church to inform him that Tex is almost ready. To Tucker's surprise, Caboose identifies himself as "O'Malley" and denies that he has ever confirmed his name as Caboose. Tex and Sheila then attack the Red Base. Sarge and Simmons attempt to repel them using the Warthog, but fail dismally. Ironically, it is Donut, still angry at being blown up earlier and being stuck in pink armor, who manages to kill Tex and disable Sheila by pitching a plasma grenade halfway across the gulch. Church runs to Tex's aid, taking Lopez's body with him. Sarge mistakes this for a suicide charge by Lopez and lets him go. In her dying words, Tex thanks Church for ridding her of the AI. Meanwhile, Caboose adopts a deep, menacing voice, repeating that his name is "O'Malley". "HEY BITCH! REMEMBER ME?! I SAVED SOMETHING FOR YOU!" -Donut External links *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue official site] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/red_vs_blue/ Red vs. Blue Season 1] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs Blue Resource Site] Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles